


Hand in hand is the only way to land

by schmetterlinq



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmetterlinq/pseuds/schmetterlinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pet play. Myungsoo is Sungyeol's cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in hand is the only way to land

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: this fic contains PET PLAY. (There are no actual animals involved. Myungsoo is pretending to be a cat. He is not really a cat; he is a person.) Also bdsm, toys, orgasm denial, come eating, mentions of shaving kink and general m/m smut. Myungsoo's 'tail' is a butt plug with a cat tail on it. (Which, yes, are an actual thing and fairly easy to find on sex toy and bdsm websites.) Title comes, of course, from 'Love Cats' by The Cure.
> 
> Written for a friend who was enthusiastic about the idea, and because I can never find enough bottom!/sub!Myungsoo fic.

 

 

Sungyeol slams the front door and leans against it. It has been a long, stressful day at work, with his boss constantly sending new tasks to his desk. Two of his co-workers were off sick – or so they said; Sungyeol suspects that really they simply decided to stay home and enjoy the summer weather – so Sungyeol had to pick up the slack for them as well. On top of it all, it’s much too hot to spend all day stuck in an office and then riding on the subway, and Sungyeol’s clothes are clinging to him uncomfortably.

 

He kicks off his shoes far more aggressively than he really needs to – and then startles when something rubs against his leg.

 

He looks down and sees Myungsoo. Myungsoo, crouched on his knees in front of Sungyeol, dressed up and ready to play.

 

Sungyeol blinks at him. Myungsoo is wearing those soft little ears Sungyeol bought him last year for when they play like this, and his tail, and nothing else. He’s rubbing his head against Sungyeol’s leg, just like a real cat.

 

Sungyeol suddenly remembers that around his lunch break, he had sent Myungsoo a text telling him to get into costume and be ready for him at home. This was something he did semi-regularly: when he was tired at work, he loved imagining his pet back at their apartment, slowly and deliberately putting on his ears and tail, and then lying down in the sun to wait for his owner, trying not to move too often so as not to disturb the plug inside him, watching the clock and the door.

 

But today, Sungyeol’s boss had been cracking the metaphorical whip so hard that Sungyeol had completely forgotten about Myungsoo. Now he’s home over an hour later than he would be on a normal day – and when Myungsoo looks up at him, Sungyeol sees a hint of desperation in those big dark eyes, and knows how anxious and needy his pet must have become waiting for him all this time.

 

“Hello, beautiful,” Sungyeol murmurs, reaching down to stroke his cat’s head. Myungsoo purrs softly, stretching up into Sungyeol’s touch, and then rubs himself around Sungyeol’s legs – again, just like a real cat. Myungsoo’s whole body looks slightly damp, covered in a sheen of sweat; he’s fully hard; and he moves a little stiffly, a little awkwardly. His tail moves with him, and Sungyeol knows that having it inside him for this long, not knowing when Sungyeol was coming home to relieve him, must have been driving Myungsoo mad.

 

A good owner would play with his pet immediately, put him out of his misery – but Sungyeol is exhausted, and hot, and maybe just a tiny bit selfish in his desires. So instead of crouching down to Myungsoo’s level, he merely pats the cat on the head again, and strolls over to the sofa, right under the air-conditioning unit, flops down and turns on the TV.

 

He flicks through the channels, finally settling on a re-run of an old _Running Man_ episode, ignoring Myungsoo. He’s tired right now and he just wants to relax for a while. Besides, seeing Myungsoo desperate has always been very arousing to him, and he rather wants to make his pet suffer for a little longer. Ignoring him is a sure way to do this, because if there’s one thing Myungsoo can’t stand, it is being ignored, especially by his owner.

 

Sure enough, after a few moments, Sungyeol hears an annoyed little hiss, and receives a much less gentle head butt against his knee. Glancing down, he finds his cat kneeling by the sofa, wearing a look that is a mixture of reproachful and pleading.

 

“I’m tired right now, baby,” Sungyeol says. “I want to rest a bit.”

 

Myungsoo yowls and butts his head against Sungyeol’s leg again.

 

“Also, I’m so hot,” Sungyeol goes on, as though Myungsoo hadn’t done anything. He deliberately places emphasis on the last word, and undoes the top two buttons of his shirt, watching as Myungsoo’s eyes immediately zero in on where his chest is revealed. His cat loves licking him, will lick him for hours, and Sungyeol knows Myungsoo is craving that right now. As if on cue, Myungsoo’s pink tongue darts out of his mouth, wets his lips.

 

“Would you fetch me some water?” Sungyeol asks, still ignoring Myungsoo’s obvious need.

 

Myungsoo looks so put out that Sungyeol almost laughs. His cat actually sits back on his haunches, as though he’s been knocked off balance by the request. Then he _glares_ at Sungyeol – and really, it’s rather adorable.

 

Sungyeol goes back to watching the TV. When his pet doesn’t show any signs of moving to get the water, he glances down again and says, “Myungsoo,” a note of warning in his voice to let his pet know that he is serious.

 

Myungsoo blinks and backs down at that. He can’t ever be disobedient when Sungyeol uses that tone of voice. He still huffs, and glowers, but he gets up onto two legs – wincing and hissing again as he does; the plug must be pressing right against that sweet spot, Sungyeol thinks – and waddles to the kitchen. He returns a few moments later with a glass of water, which he holds out sulkily.

 

“Thank you, baby.” Sungyeol takes it and almost drains it in one go. Then he pats the couch beside him. “Why don’t you come sit up here with me for a bit?”

 

Myungsoo looks torn for a second, clearly wanting to carry on sulking but also craving attention – but his need to be close to Sungyeol wins out, just as Sungyeol knew it would, and he hops up next to his owner. He doesn’t do this anywhere near as gracefully as a real cat, but Sungyeol doesn’t mind; he loves his pet’s clumsiness.

 

He gently arranges Myungsoo on the sofa next to him, curled up with his head in Sungyeol’s lap. Myungsoo goes willingly, already beginning to purr as Sungyeol touches him. The cat’s skin is so hot to the touch, like he’s burning up with desire, and he’s still hard, his dick lying against his stomach. It excites Sungyeol, seeing his pet like this; makes his own cock stir in his pants.

 

He goes back to watching the TV, but pays Myungsoo some attention, carefully removing the headband with the cat ears on so he can have full access to Myungsoo’s head. He gently scratches Myungsoo’s hair and rubs behind his ears, and Myungsoo’s loud, pleased purring makes the cat’s whole body vibrate.

 

They sit like that for some time – Sungyeol watching the television and stroking his cat’s hair, ears and neck, and Myungsoo purring happily at his side. Sungyeol pretends his entire focus is on _Running Man_ , but actually, it’s become increasingly difficult for him to think of anything but his pet since the moment he laid Myungsoo’s head in his lap. Myungsoo’s purrs make Sungyeol’s legs tremble a little, and the creamy-soft feel of his pet’s skin beneath his finger tips has his cock getting harder and harder in his pants.

 

He forces himself to wait until the episode of _Running Man_ is over, though, before he switches off the TV, pats Myungsoo on the back, and stands up. Myungsoo’s head jerks up, his big dark eyes blinking blearily at Sungyeol. Sungyeol feels affection bloom in his chest: his cat must have fallen half-asleep lying in his lap, lulled by the stroking.

 

“You need a bath,” he tells Myungsoo, rubbing his kitten’s back again. “You’re very hot.”

 

Myungsoo wakes up properly at the prospect of a bath – unlike most cats, he loves water, and he particularly loves Sungyeol bathing him. He lollops off the couch and hurries to the bathroom ahead of Sungyeol, looking back eagerly from the doorway.

 

Sungyeol laughs and strokes Myungsoo’s head as he enters the bathroom. “Good boy,” he murmurs. “Such a good boy.” Myungsoo purrs again, basking in the praise.

 

Sungyeol runs the water, testing the temperature with the more sensitive skin of his elbow to make sure it isn’t too hot. It’s a tip he actually heard for bathing human babies, but he wants only the best for his pet.

 

Myungsoo waits beside him, shifting backwards and forwards on his haunches. His face begins to slacken a little, to get flushed. Sungyeol laughs when he realises that Myungsoo is deliberately rocking on the plug inside him, making it rub against his prostate. “Look at you, you slutty boy,” he chuckles fondly, stroking Myungsoo again and turning off the water. “So eager.”

 

Myungsoo blushes a little at being caught, but he scrambles eagerly into the tub – with a little help from Sungyeol, who lifts the cat’s legs in. Sungyeol has left Myungsoo’s cat ears off, so he can wash his pet’s hair, but the tail can stay in for now, he thinks. Myungsoo settles in the bath, and Sungyeol runs his hand down his pet’s back, enjoying the almost feline suppleness of his spine. Myungsoo quivers a little as Sungyeol’s palm strokes all the way down to the base of his spine, to his ass, and teases his tail, pushing the plug inside Myungsoo a little deeper.

 

Sungyeol washes his pet carefully, shampooing his head first. Myungsoo rests his chin against the edge of the tub, purring again as Sungyeol’s hands massage his scalp – so loudly that the contented humming sound echoes in the small bathroom. Sungyeol uses a beaker to pour water over Myungsoo’s head, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, and Myungsoo shakes his head to get the water out of his eyes. Sungyeol drops a soft kiss in Myungsoo’s wet hair, soaps up a washcloth, and starts cleaning his pet’s warm, smooth skin. He washes Myungsoo’s back, his arms and his legs, tickling the backs of his knees and his feet and smiling when his pet yowls and kicks.

 

Next he moves on to Myungsoo’s chest and stomach, which is harder as his pet needs to stay standing on all fours. He carefully holds one of Myungsoo’s arms up to give him access to Myungsoo’s chest and soft stomach. He can’t resist teasing Myungsoo’s nipples with the washcloth and his pet meows a little in confused pleasure at the sensation.

 

When he’s done with Myungsoo’s stomach, Sungyeol gently slides the washcloth lower, to wash between Myungsoo’s thighs. He only shaved Myungsoo that morning – Myungsoo loves being shaved; will shiver with delight as Sungyeol rubs the foam on and carefully slides the razor across his skin – so he finds the skin there, Myungsoo’s cock and his balls, all bare and silk-soft. It’s so arousing that Sungyeol’s cock, which has been fully hard ever since they got into the bathroom, jerks almost painfully. He drops the washcloth and spends a few minutes just feeling, playing with Myungsoo’s balls, gently cupping each one and rolling them in his palm.

 

Myungsoo is splashing the bath water a little as he rocks backwards and forwards, mewing with pleasure. He keeps looking round at Sungyeol, his dark eyes all wide and pupils blown, like he wants his owner to explain to him what’s making him feel so good, to tell him it’s okay. “That’s nice, isn’t it, baby?” Sungyeol murmurs soothingly, using his other hand to pet Myungsoo’s head.

 

He plays with Myungsoo for a few more moments, feeling the weight of his pet’s hard cock in his hand, stroking the delicate skin and rolling the foreskin up and down the head. Myungsoo’s eyes are half-closed now, his breath coming in sharp little pants.

 

Eventually, Sungyeol manages to pull himself away – Myungsoo’s skin is becoming wrinkly from the water, and he knows he needs to get his cat out of the bath. Myungsoo’s arms and legs are shaky, so he helps his pet climb out of the tub, and fetches one of their softest towels to dry him – again, only the best for his Myungsoo. He’s still feeling excited though, and he was so enjoying watching Myungsoo tremble with restrained pleasure. As he dries his pet off, he can’t resist cupping Myungsoo’s dick again, teasing him with the softness of the towel.

 

Myungsoo mews and rubs his dick against the material. It’s so hot, and so cute, seeing Myungsoo like this. Sungyeol cups his pet’s dick in the towel and starts jerking him off, murmuring, “There, isn’t that nice, baby?” and “You like that, don’t you? Good boy.”

 

Myungsoo starts thrusting into Sungyeol’s palm, covered by the soft towel, his thighs quivering; his ass clenching on the tail and making it swish backwards and forwards. He’s mewing almost continuously now, mouth hanging open all raspberry-pink and wet, head bobbing, struggling to hold himself up on his arms. Sungyeol can feel his cat’s dick twitching and his balls beginning to tighten – signs that Myungsoo is approaching orgasm. But Sungyeol doesn’t want that; he wants to draw this out for a bit longer. Besides, he has worked hard to train his pet that these things really only happen in the bedroom, and how can he enforce discipline when he himself breaks the rules?

 

Gently, he squeezes Myungsoo’s dick, to make sure he doesn’t come, and takes his hand away.

 

He almost feels guilty. His pet is left gasping, shaking, and his dick is red and swollen and wet with pre-come. The look of helpless frustration that Myungsoo gives him when the kitten finally manages to open his eyes almost makes Sungyeol put his hand back and let Myungsoo finish there and then, but he controls himself. He gives Myungsoo one more quick rub down with the towel and stands up – ignoring his own erection, which is throbbing in his pants. “You know we only do that in the bedroom,” he says softly.

 

Myungsoo _whines_ – pitifully, almost as though he’s in pain. Sungyeol wonders if Myungsoo’s dick is aching like his own is, if his balls feel full and heavy and tender. The thought makes his own cock jerk again.

 

“Let’s go to bed,” he tells his cat.

 

Myungsoo brightens a little at that, but he is still weak and shaky. He stumbles and wobbles as he makes his way to the bedroom. His dick bobs as he moves and smears pre-come all over his stomach and thighs. Every few steps, his face clenches up, and a few times he has to stop and hiss or whimper at the movement of the plug still buried deep inside him.

 

Sungyeol holds the bedroom door open for his pet and watches Myungsoo’s slow progress. His slightly sadistic streak enjoys seeing his pet needy, sensitive and struggling.

 

He doesn’t want Myungsoo to suffer too badly, though. When Myungsoo reaches the door, he helps his cat through and up onto the bed. Myungsoo sprawls out on his belly, rubbing against the bed and purring in relief. Sungyeol has to stop him before he gets himself off on the comforter all alone and leaves Sungyeol behind. “Come on now, baby,” he coos, stilling Myungsoo, “Don’t do that. Don’t you want to play with me?”

 

Myungsoo looks like he very much does, and rolls over as Sungyeol lies down beside him. Sungyeol rubs his cat’s stomach comfortingly, and kisses the top of his head again. He starts undoing the remaining buttons of his shirt, and Myungsoo notices almost instantly, head jerking up with excitement.

 

Sungyeol knows exactly what he wants. “Come here,” he says gently, taking off his shirt and laying back down. Myungsoo scrambles over instantly, and next second his soft tongue laps at one of Sungyeol’s nipples. Unlike his pet, Sungyeol isn’t normally particularly sensitive there, but he’s so turned on from denying both Myungsoo and himself that he groans out loud.

 

Myungsoo starts licking, kissing and nuzzling at Sungyeol’s chest, until Sungyeol is gasping, sweat running down his back and sticking his hair to his face. “Enough,” he growls, pulling Myungsoo up by his hair. His pet blinks at him, tongue still half out of his mouth. Sungyeol hastily undoes his own pants, scratching the back of Myungsoo’s neck as he does to keep the cat’s attention – not that he needs to worry about that; Myungsoo’s attention is entirely on him, eyes wide as he watches Sungyeol pull himself out of his pants and underwear.

 

When he’s pulled his cock out, Sungyeol guides Myungsoo down until his pet is level with his crotch. There was a time when Myungsoo was unsure of what to do down there and Sungyeol had to coax him, but now they’ve been doing this for so long that his pet knows exactly what Sungyeol wants. He licks a long line all the way up Sungyeol’s cock, from the base to the head, and Sungyeol curses. His pet is so, so good with his tongue – and with the rest of his mouth, which he wraps around Sungyeol’s cock a moment later.

 

Sungyeol writhes around a bit, clenching his fists so hard his nails dig painfully into the palms of his hands. He props himself up to watch as Myungsoo slowly bobs up and down his shaft, his pretty pale face hollowing as he sucks Sungyeol’s cock.

 

Sungyeol feels that familiar tingling sensation at the base of his spine all too quickly, his balls drawing up. He doesn’t want to come – he hasn’t fucked his cat yet, and he knows that’s what both he and Myungsoo really want. Again he takes hold of Myungsoo’s hair and pulls him up. “Stop, baby,” he gasps. “You’re going to make me come and then I won’t get to fuck you. You want me to fuck you, right?”

 

Myungsoo’s mouth is shiny with saliva and Sungyeol’s pre-come and he starts nodding his dark head rapidly, frantically, in response to this question. Sungyeol gives him a quick pat and gropes in the bedside table for a condom and lube. Finding them, he scrambles off the bed, pulling off his shoes and pants, and finding Myungsoo already arching his back up at him, begging to be fucked.

 

Sungyeol kneels behind Myungsoo on the bed, gets up close and gently spreads Myungsoo open. He finds his pet all softened up with the lube he used to put in his tail, his hole pink and stretched out around the plug. Even as Sungyeol looks, Myungsoo clenches hard on the plug inside him, a shudder going through his body.

 

Sungyeol grasps the tail, gently pulling it out. It slides from Myungsoo with a slick, wet sound, making Myungsoo whimper, leaving him open and ready for Sungyeol. Sungyeol squirts lube over his fingers and sticks three in straight away; Myungsoo probably doesn’t need it, but he wants to make sure his pet is ready. Myungsoo pushes back against Sungyeol’s fingers instantly, mewing loudly. His hole clenches down so hard that it’s almost uncomfortable. God, Myungsoo must have been needing to be fucked so badly for so long, Sungyeol thinks suddenly, and he’s still been so good, such a good boy for Sungyeol.

 

He brushes the tips of his fingers against Myungsoo’s prostate once and then pulls out. He’s going to give his pet what he needs now; he doesn’t want Myungsoo to wait any longer. Quickly he opens the condom, rolls it on and lubes himself up, Myungsoo watching him over his shoulder with big, pleading eyes. He cries out softly when Sungyeol lines himself up, the head of his cock nudging Myungsoo’s hole.

 

“Ready for me, beautiful?” Sungyeol asks.

 

Myungsoo lets out a quiet gasp, and arches his back even higher.

 

Sungyeol slides in. He doesn’t stop, just goes on and on until he’s all the way inside Myungsoo. He has to close his eyes as he does, because Myungsoo is so warm and slick from the lube, and he feels so good, so familiar.

 

Myungsoo buries his face in the comforter and lets out a soft, low growl.

 

Sungyeol fucks him. He fucks Myungsoo with everything he has, both the frustration of his bad day at work and how much he loves his pet, how pleased he is with Myungsoo for being so good for him and waiting so long; how lucky he knows he is to have Myungsoo to be his pet like this. Myungsoo pushes back in perfect time with his thrusts, mewling and crying out and purring low in his throat, tossing his head back and then hiding it in the comforter again.

 

Sungyeol makes them change positions: makes Myungsoo ride him and uses his pet’s hips to control the speed; then puts Myungsoo on his back, so he can watch his cat’s dick jerk and spurt pre-come, watch his pretty face contort with pleasure. By this time Myungsoo looks wrecked, his hair almost as wet with sweat as it was when Sungyeol washed it in the bath, the dark strands clinging to his forehead. He’s flushed all down his neck and chest, his lips red from where he’s been biting at them, his sounds reduced to piteous sobs. His dick is nearly purple now, and so swollen. His balls keep trying to draw up but Sungyeol carefully pulls them away from his body each time, grips the base of Myungsoo’s cock and forces his pet to wait. He wants his kitten to keep going, keep going as long as he can. He squeezes Myungsoo’s dick again and his pet _howls_ with frustration and need.

 

“You want to come?” Sungyeol snarls, still fucking Myungsoo hard.

 

Myungsoo nods desperately, sweat running down his temples, legs kicking and shaking at either side of Sungyeol’s hips.

 

“You want to come, you have to eat it after,” Sungyeol tells him – he hadn’t planned to say that, but it just popped into his head and he rather liked the idea.

 

Myungsoo nods again, gazing at Sungyeol imploringly, a promise to be good, to be a good pet for Sungyeol, written in his large eyes.

 

“Good boy,” Sungyeol whispers, pausing for a second to bend forward and kiss Myungsoo on the forehead. Myungsoo lets out a tiny meow in response.

 

Sungyeol starts fucking Myungsoo even faster, hoisting his hips up and driving into him so hard that he knows his back will ache tomorrow – but he doesn’t care; now he wants to make Myungsoo come. Myungsoo is hanging onto the pillows like they’re the only thing keeping him from floating up off the bed, and he’s making those helpless sobbing noises again, and Sungyeol can feel Myungsoo’s hole clenching harder and harder around him as his pet nears orgasm once again.

 

This time, Sungyeol doesn’t do anything to stop it, and a second later, Myungsoo explodes, with a sound close to a shriek, coming so hard that some of his come actually hits him in the face and strikes the headboard behind the pillows. His entire body tenses up so tight he comes up off the bed, back arched, driving himself down onto Sungyeol’s cock as hard as he can. His hole clenches and clenches on Sungyeol's cock and it’s blissful, so good that Sungyeol shouts out and comes himself, filling up the condom.

 

Myungsoo’s entire body is trembling when Sungyeol comes back down to earth. Remembering his instruction earlier – that Myungsoo had to eat his come in exchange for release – he reaches out and carefully wipes Myungsoo’s come off his pet’s face with his fingers. Myungsoo has his eyes closed, breathing fast and hard, and he doesn’t even seem to notice Sungyeol touching him until Sungyeol nudges his fingers against Myungsoo’s lips and says, “Baby.” Myungsoo blinks at him then, eyes glazed and unfocused, but after a few seconds he realises what Sungyeol wants and opens his mouth obediently. Sungyeol slips his come-covered fingers into Myungsoo mouth and says, “Eat,” and Myungsoo sucks his own come off Sungyeol’s fingers, his tongue lapping it up. Sungyeol can feel Myungsoo's hole still twitching and clenching weakly around his cock, and even though he’s completely spent now, it feels nice.

 

When he’s done feeding Myungsoo, he slips out, ties off the condom and throws it away. Myungsoo stays sprawled on the bed, eyes shut again. Sungyeol suspects he will want to sleep now – Myungsoo is often sleepy after a long play session.

 

“Myungsoo?” he says softly. “Do you want me to clean you up?”

 

Myungsoo doesn’t answer right away – but then a shaking hand reaches out and clasps Sungyeol’s own. “No,” Myungsoo whispers. “Stay.”

 

Sungyeol slides up the bed and takes Myungsoo into his arms, gathering the smaller man up and cradling him. Myungsoo immediately curls up into Sungyeol, burying his face in Sungyeol’s neck, still shaking, his breath coming in tiny hiccups.

 

“You were so good,” Sungyeol murmurs. “I’m sorry I left you waiting at home so long. Today at work was hell. I’m so sorry, baby.”

 

Myungsoo doesn’t respond, simply clings to Sungyeol even tighter.

 

Sungyeol kisses Myungsoo’s closed eyes, his forehead, his wet hair. “You were so, so good,” he tells Myungsoo. “You always are, my good boy. Always so good for me. Such a good boy, such a good boy...”

 

He goes on crooning to Myungsoo for a long time, praise and nonsense sounds, stroking his hair and rocking him as Myungsoo comes down from his high. Eventually, Myungsoo’s body goes heavy against Sungyeol’s, and Sungyeol realises his boyfriend has fallen asleep. Gently, he lays Myungsoo down in the bed and covers him with the comforter. He’s tired himself, but he’s still hot and sweaty, and hungry after his long day. He wants to shower, and eat.

 

He turns out the lights and bends back over Myungsoo, gently brushing his hair off his face. Myungsoo stirs a little as he does, and opens bleary eyes to blink at Sungyeol.

 

“Shh,” Sungyeol whispers to him.

 

“I love you.” Myungsoo’s voice is a tiny breath in the stillness of the room, but the intensity is as great as if he had screamed, and Sungyeol’s heart swells. He smoothes Myungsoo’s hair and kisses him softly on the lips. “Go back to sleep, beautiful. I love you too.”

 

Myungsoo smiles, a lovely, peaceful smile, and rolls over, breathing becoming deep again almost instantly. Sungyeol leaves him to rest, slips out, and carefully closes the door behind him.

 

 


End file.
